projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
RailBus
RailBus acts as a replacement for trains when trackwork is carried out or when there is a major delay on the system. RailBus also operates some bus services on a regular basis. Routes Each route may be identified by the name, which refers to the line it was made for. Routes will be truncated frequently to correlate with trackwork. Some routes frequently commence from City Hall due to its lower congestion rates. General *001R: Central - Troll House - City Hall *002R: City Hall - Waratah Park *003R: Central - City Greenhouse - Downtown City Circle Line *1CCC: Central - Waratah Park - City Hall - Troll House - Central *2CCC: Central - Troll House - City Hall - Waratah Park - Central L1 City Line *1CTY: City Hall - Troll House - Hospital - Mortdale - City Greenhouse - Downtown - Olympic Stadium *2CTY: Central - Library - Troll House - Downtown - Olympic Stadium L2 Downtown Line *1DWT: City Hall - Troll House - Hospital - Mortdale - Downtown - Como - Dellfield Junction - Jordanville - Notchropolis University - Arenaville Square - ChessCraft - Edgecliff - Oldale Village *2DWT: Central - Troll House - Downtown - Dellfield Junction - Notchropolis University - ChessCraft - Oldale Village *3DWT: Dellfield Junction - Dellfield Park - City Museum - Zone Lobby L3 Northern Line *1NTH: Central - Notice Board - Ragequit Parkour - Obstacle Course - Waratah Park - Acacia Park - Penrith *2NTH: City Hall - Waratah Park - Penrith - Qwerty Park (Riverside) - Greendale - North Northbank - Northbank *3NTH: City Hall - Waratah Park - Tungog - Penrith - Keyn Creek - Mingello - Bundanoon - Unbiyong L4 Lake Line * 1LKE: City Hall - USA Expo - Hespefield - Questacon - Apperture Plains - Three Rock Lake - Bonnet Bay - Lake Wilson North * 2LKE: Central - Hall Park - Rollercoaster - City Hall - USA Expo - Hespefield - Questacon - Apperture Plains - Archidon Castle - Wibowo Park - Lake Wilson South L5 Allandale Line * 1ALL: Central - Tungog - Keyn Plains - Mingello - Tangara - Arenaville Airport * 2ALL: Central - Tungog - Penrith - Macdonald Racecourse - Bradshaw - Dawson Point - Dunheved - Pete's Corner L6 Eastplains Line * 1EPL: City Hall - Troll House - Loftus - Hespefield - Apperture Reserve - Questacon - Eastplains - Richlands - Bridgetown - Eysark Junction * 2EPL: Central - Troll House - Loftus - Hespefield - Eastplains - Richlands - Eysark Junction - Petalburg L7 Summerley Line * 1WST: ChessCraft - Arenaville West - Clock Tower - Le Angel - NotchRail Headquarters - Arenaville Airport * 2WST: Central - Arenaville Airport - Airport Square - Landsvale - Perssons - Landvale - Summerley - Chinghill - Twinleaf Town L8 Riverview Line * 1RVW: City Hall - USA Expo - Japanese Expo - Grant Gardens - Beresford - Pete's Corner * 2RVW: Central - City Hall - USA Expo - Pete's Corner - Elgoog Cove - Colgalah - Moss Vale - Moss Glade N1 Southern Line * 1STH: City Hall - Troll House - Downtown - Olympic Stadium - Melon Farm - Homebush - Lake Wilson South - Woodford - Dunmore - Werrington - Alpine Hills - Leonay Village - Oxford Point - Box Hill * 2STH: Central - Downtown - Homebush - Lake Wilson South - Werrington - Belrose - Haslem - Greenwood N2 Castlebrook Line * 1CBK: Notchropolis Uni - Revenge Parkour - Tennyson - Glasgow - Cartwright - Castlebrook Airport - Castlebrook * 2CBK: Central - Notchropolis Uni - Castlebrook Airport - Castlebrook - Newborough - Silverdale - Silverdale Uni - Pinemeadow - Strathfield - Littleroot Town * 3CBK: Central - Notchropolis Uni - Castlebrook Airport - Castlebrook - Strathfield - Littleroot Town - Viridian Town N3 Pallet Line * 1PLT: City Hall - Waratah Park - Tungog - Penrith - Wiragul - Springtree - Jebbin Hills - Pallet Town - East Pallet - Plainswood - Alstrauss - Dunheved * 2PLT: Central - Waratah Park - Penrith - Wiragul - Plainswood - South Ryde - West Ryde - Ryde - North Ryde * 3PLT: Ryde - North Ryde - East Ryde - Gullbyrne - Barriston - Rustboro Town N4 Wakehurst Line * 1WKH: City Hall - Pete's Corner - Colgalah - North Colgalah - Glensbury - Hylia - Rydesland Mansion - South Ryde - Ryde - North Ryde * 2WKH: Pete's Corner - Eysark Junction - New Bark Town - New Achelous N5 Green Ridges Line * 1THB: City Hall - Waratah Park - Penrith - Bundanoon - Unbiyong - Townsberry * 2THB: City Hall - Waratah Park - Penrith - Greendale - Oak Wood - Tredelphia - Thornsby - West Mount Drewitt - Blackcraft - Townsberry * 3THB: Central - Marrickville - Oak Wood - Wingchester - Mount Elizabeth - Rotledon * 4THB: Wingchester - Rotledon - Veilstone Village - McMUNCH N6 McArthur Line * 1MCA: Central - Arenaville Airport - Summerley - Bardia Park - Woangle - Campbell Downs - McArthur - Kayumba - Silverdale * 2MCA: Castlebrook - Silverdale - Cassowary Plains - Sherwood - Ambertown - Carameng - Saffron Town Embassy Line *1EBY: City Hall - Piston Park - Australia Embassy - Zimbabwe Expo - Burundi Expo - Afghanistan Expo - China Expo - USA Expo - Egypt Expo - France Expo - Taiwan Expo - Japan Expo - South Korea Expo - North Korea Expo - Jamaica Expo - UK Expo - Mexico Expo - New Zealand Expo - Grant Gardens *2EBY: City Hall - USA Expo - Japan Expo - Grant Gardens - Pete's Corner Airport Express *1AEX: Central - Arenaville Airport *2AEX: Central - Castlebrook Airport